rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Wo Dao
Wo Dao is a character played by Oofo. He is an Eastern mercenary searching for fortune and his brother. Abilities Wo Dao is a left handed fighter, using a claw paired with mixed martial arts to fight. His technique has something to be desired, but he is an effective combatant regardless. His greatest strength comes from his Focus, which allows him to see the spirits of just about everything. With it he can predict attacks and enhance the strength of his own, along with the ability see an enemy's strength and people's true nature. However, using it takes a toll on him physically and mentally, and often takes time for him to enter this state. According to him, he is still "weak". He has recently came into the posession of a steel claw and a short iron sword, able to use both at once to great effect. Personality Wo Dao is a firm believer in honor, and will defend it until death. However, he will sacrifice it for the better of another if need be. He is calm and collected, usually only speaking when spoken to or when something notable happens. He dislikes it when people are rude to one another or speak out of turn. He is often considered "no fun," and misses out on most jokes. He is moderately intelligent and a quick thinker, though struggles when reading english. He is very patient in comparison to most people, and he does not mind waiting. He is very judgemental of himself, even going as far as saying that he is "no better than a dog." Biography Wo Dao was born in Nahmang, a remote island located some distance away from the rest of the archipelago. The local khan often used their power to punish commoners. Wo Dao lived a fairly simple life, having a family consisting of a mother, father, and older brother named Hao-Whye. They had little money, and were forced to go hungry on occasion. His brother was his senior by four years, and the duo were seldom seen separate. The two often made trouble for the other islanders, often taking food or precious items which did not belong to them. Wo Dao had reached age twelve and Hao-Whye age sixteen. They went on a thieving spree and discovered an intricate pendant lying on the ground. Wo Dao decided to take it, but was apprehended by a nearby guard who suspected that he had stolen it. As it turns out, it had belonged to the ruling khan. Rather than let his brother die, Hao-Whye offered his own life in exchange for the release of Wo Dao. The guard, noticing that Hao-Whye was the eldest brother, agreed. How-Whye proceeded to knock Wo Dao unconcious, as to prevent him from following and acting against the guard. Several hours later, Wo Dao woke to only to find that his brother's execution was about to begin. He desperately ran to the site of execution, only to find that his brother had recently made a daring escape. Wo Dao gave chase, searching all over the island for Hao-Whye. The duo reunited, only for Wo Dao to find out that his brother was making his escape from the island by joining a crew of smugglers. Wo Dao begged for his brother to stay. His brother's only words were "Brother, we will never meet again. I'm sorry." Hao-Whye boarded the ship and left. That same day, Wo Dao began working as a chore boy on a pirate ship and set sail in search of his brother. After several years of adventure and training, Wo Dao had an unexpected encounter. An Unexpected Reunion? Recently, Wo Dao spotted a man boarding a vessel headed for Gielinor. The man looked extremely similar to his brother. He gave chase, but could not reach the vessel before it set sail. He then decided to find his way to the west in search of the Similar Man. Shortly afterwards, he began looking for a way to make his way across the sea. He searched high and low, finding none but a group of suspicious knights that would aid him... And so, it began... A Note To all of those that feel confused by the contents that follow, I suggest that you refer to the Metal-Knights page. Where the Wind and Feathers Return Wo Dao accompanies his employers to a remote town in the desert. The inhabitants were responsible for the capture of Lord Metal Knight, making the town a prime target in their eyes. Many, including Bruce, Small Boss, and "Doctor" Jaffari fought, though it was a losing battle. Wo Dao managed to retreat with Bruce, though many other Metal-Knights remained in the city. Eventually, Lord Metal Knight ordered that the city be destroyed completely using a new, experimental device. Bruce and Wo Dao were protected by a magic barrier, though many others were not as fortunate. Among these were Jaffari and Small Boss. The device killed many people, friend and foe alike. Not only did it burn most of the buildings to the ground, but it had an unexpected poisoning effect. Those afflicted did not show symptoms until hours after the explosion. Small Boss, had begun to die of this poisoning when he revealed to Wo Dao that he was Wo Dao's father. Small Boss gave Wo Dao a wristwatch, a dwarven army knife, and a picture of their family before passing on. Wo Dao had no words. Under New Management Bruce betrays the Metal-Knights, killing Lord Metal Knight and taking Galaxia. Wo Dao, Naudez, Manfred and other Metal-Knights were stranded in Gielinor, though managed to create a flying machine in order to travel to the east. The machine didn't last long, as they were shot down by Bruce mid-flight. They landed somewhere east of Varrock, though the exact location is unknown. After a short battle, Wo Dao was shot by a gunpowder weapon and wounded. Growing tired of the dangers of the enemy's weapons and the constant aerial activity and combat (along with his fear of heights), he then decided that he would associate himself with the Metal-Knights no longer. The Swordsman in Red Shortly after leaving the Metal-Knights, Wo Dao was unable to find work and often went hungry, though did not mind, having fasted often. Wo Dao began travelling between cities, down on his luck and low on funds. One day, while making his way through the wilds, he saw his brother and a suspicious figure conversing. Wo Dao approached, eager to see his brother once more. After a short conversation, Hao vanished, stating that Wo Dao should stay away from him. Afterwards, Wo Dao ran away in tears, wondering why his brother was avoiding him. He decided that he would continue his search for his brother, and bring honor to both of their names in order to redeem himself. Extras *His fear of heights is unmatched *He practices fasting. *He does not have a great understanding of the gods. *His hobby is making dolls, though he only likes to do so in secret. Category:Male Category:Military Category:Characters Category:Warrior Category:Eastern Lands Category:Humans